In most video or home entertainment systems, a television or video monitor is used to watch broadcast and recorded television programming. Such programming may be enjoyed for its entertainment, educational or informational value.
A broadcast signal carrying programming shown on the television set may come from, for example, a terrestrial antenna, a cable television system, or a satellite dish. Modern users may have access to hundreds of channels of programming as well as pay-per-view service, video-on-demand service and other services.
A wide variety of recorders, players and similar video equipment can also provide a video signal for display on the television set or video monitor. Thus, a user can watch recorded programming as well as broadcast programming.